


Another Sunrise

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Unspecified, Bodhi Rook Needs a Hug, Could Be Canon, Could be modern, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A woman’s soul-wrenching scream rang out, full of anguish, and despair the likes of which words could not describe. It was heart-rending pain, something felt in the very bones of all who heard it. Followed by an echoing silence, then a distinctly male voice;“Cassian!”





	

A woman’s soul-wrenching scream rang out, full of anguish, and despair the likes of which words could not describe. It was heart-rending pain, something felt in the very bones of all who heard it. Followed by an echoing silence, then a distinctly male voice; 

_ “Cassian!” _

Bodhi felt a pair of arms wrapping around him, holding him close and yanking him away from the sight before him even as he tried to run forward into the midst of it. He couldn’t tell who it was; Baze, probably. Possibly Jyn, or maybe even Chirrut. He was lifted off his feet, kicking and struggling and crying, trying to get away, unable to tear his eyes away from the explosion before him. Flamed licking at the horizon, smoke devouring the sky.

“We need to leave,” someone was saying, shouting a few feet away. 

“No! Not without Cassian- We can’t leave him!” he shouted back, struggling for all he was worth. 

“He’s gone! Bodhi, he’s gone. No one could have survived that, not even Cassian,” Jyn said, grasping at his hands, his face, trying to make him see reason. He Could barely see past the tears in his eyes, streaming down his cheeks. He could see the shine in hers, though, knew she was hurting just as much as he was. When he cast his eyes to Chirrut, silently--then out loud--pleading for him to deny her words. But even Chirrut, with his unfailing optimism, had nothing to say; instead he turned his head away, sadness reflecting in his pale eyes. 

Bodhi’s chest heaved with the force of his body-wracking sobs, and Baze finally put him down now that he was no longer struggling. Immediately he crumpled to the ground, legs unable to support his slight weight. Jyn followed him, enveloping him in her arms as they clung to each other, both choking on tears. 

“It’s okay, Bodhi,” she whispered, voice strained with the effort it took to maintain what little composure she could. 

_ It’s okay, Bodhi, you’re okay. Everything’s alright. Wake up, wake up, please. Please wake up.  _

Someone was rocking him gently, lean arms wrapped around him, firm but not constricting. Secure. Bodhi reached out, his eyes not even fully open yet already spilling hot tears, and his hands clasped at the shirt of the person holding him. 

“Shh, you’re alright, sweetheart. It was just a nightmare. Come back to me, Bo.” 

“Ca-Cas-Cassian?” Bodhi scrubbed at his eyes, throat sore as he spoke, and looked up at the man smiling gently above him. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Cassian hugged Bodhi close as Bodhi clung to him, face buried in his check. Cassian didn’t have to ask what the nightmare had been this time; it was almost always the same. He had nightmares about it too, sometimes. He hadn’t cared about dying, not really. But leaving Bodhi… That had hurt worse than the flames licking at his flesh, the smoke filling his lungs and scorching him from the inside. Bodhi was his reason to finally live, not merely just get by. “I’ve got you, Bo. I’m never going to leave you,” he whispered into Bodhi’s hair, stroking through it slowly until the dark strands were free of tangles, and Bodhi’s sobs had dwindled to tired sniffles against his chest. 

“What time is it?” he asked, pulling away just enough to look up at Cassian and rub at his tired, red eyes. Cassian’s watch read 3:46 am, and Bodhi felt a wave of guilt washing over him. Cassian barely slept as it was, he felt terrible whenever he did this, and caused Cassian to get even less rest. He deserved to much better than a man who couldn’t work past the trauma, even when Cassian seemed to already be over it. “I’m so sorry,” he said, looking crestfallen. 

Cassian hushed him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Never apologize to me, not for this,” he said, voice firm but gentle. He had some idea of what was going through Bodhi’s mind when his brown eyes darkened with shadows of the past that still haunted him. “What happened is in the past, but it left an impression. That’s alright. I’ll never begrudge you for still hurting from it.” 

“But I shouldn’t-” 

“Bodhi,  _ listen  _ to me. Losing a little bit of sleep for you is more than worth it.” He would do anything if it meant he could pull Bodhi from the grasp of his inner demons. His precious Bodhi, so kind and gentle, and miraculous in his ability to love someone like Cassian. But he had been through so much, seen so much. There were so few things Cassian could do about his memories, but he could hold his lover for as long as he needed, and remind him that _ no, you haven’t lost me too. And you never will.  _

“I… Okay,” Bodhi said, nodding along as he rested his head on Cassian’s chest. “Okay.” 

Cassian closed his eyes, kissing the crown of Bodhi’s head as he laid back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He doubted either of them would be getting much more sleep tonight, instead just staying awake, both consumed by their thoughts of the past like so many before it. They both had their share of pain, and alone, it had been unbearable, something they kept blocked, locked up in the dark recesses of their minds. But together, they could face those memories. 

Cassian stroked his fingertips up and down Bodhi’s spine, underneath his shirt, idly as he pondered what tomorrow may bring. Another sunrise, another day. Tonight, Bodhi put everything out of his mind. He had Cassian, the past no longer matter. None of the ‘what if’, or the ‘could have happened’s mattered. That’s what he told himself as he slipped one of his hands under Cassian’s shirt to rest on his side, needing the skin-to-skin contact. His fingers teased lightly over scarred skin for hours until he finally drifted off to the sound of Cassian’s soft snores, under the gentle warmth of the sunrise. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is adorable and it has offered me a flower crown in exchange for my soul... so of course I accepted, and I will be writing much more for these lovely beans, and posting whenever I can get to a Starbucks. (a month without wifi will probably kill me)


End file.
